Justice Beaver
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: Gabe cannot understand the fascination girls have with Justin Bieber, but luckily Charlie is there to explain.


Author's Note: This is my first _Good Luck Charlie_ piece. I don't know how I feel about it. I haven't written anything in awhile, so I thought I'd write something about a personal experience. My three-year-old cousin thinks Justin Bieber is a beaver and thus this was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Good Luck Charlie._

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"What is it with these girls and their <em>love<em> of Justin Bieber?" Gabe grumbled under his breath as he all but plowed through the door of the Duncan household. "Yeah, he used to have swishy, silky, smooth hair, but ever since the little snip, snip he underwent, he doesn't even _have_ that anymore!"

He fell into the couch, staring blankly up towards the ceiling, allowing his thoughts about the girls in his grade swooning over Justin Bieber to race through his mind. How that guy had cute girls falling all over him was beyond his comprehension; what did he have that made him _so_ desirable?

Reaching for the remote, lying within inches of his reach, Gabe attempted to erase the cultural phenomenon from his mind. He flicked on the television and within an instant, he regretted the action. Not only was he floating through his mind, but he was now prancing across his screen, smiling and winking at his fawning fans.

"No!" Gabe forced his head backwards, smacking it against the hard, wooden structure of the couch. "Why? What have I done to deserve this punishment!"

"Gabe," Teddy popped her head out at the top of the stairs with her cell phone tightly clenched in her hand. "Seriously, be quite! I can't hear Ivy over all your moaning, and if I don't know who won _American Icon_, I am going to be so mad." Promptly, she returned to her conversation with Ivy as she sauntered back to her room.

"Don't blame me," he glared at the formerly swishy-haired singer dancing on the television screen. "Blame Justin Bieber." He squeezed the remote angrily in his right hand.

Charlie, after hearing the commotion occurring in the living room, strolled in, holding her favorite blankie in her grasp. She scrunched her face at her sibling's distress, waddling over to where her brother sat. She leaned forward, so that her folded arms rested gently on the plush piece of furniture.

"What wrong?" She asked with genuine curiosity. "Why yoo sad?"

"Charlie," Gabe sat up straight, so he was facing his younger sister. "_Please_ tell me you don't like Justin Bieber. I just need to know there is at least one girl on this planet that isn't completely and utterly drooling over that guy." He paused, sizing up the little girl he was asking. "Even if that girl isn't potty-trained yet."

Charlie's eyes lit up as visions of the performer flooded through her mind.

"I wike him." She grinned, snuggling her blankie up to her face. "He bery nice."

Gabe sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I knew it. Every girl on the planet _loves_ him; even babies."

Sighing once more, he leaned in toward Charlie. "Can you at least tell me what's so great about him? I mean, I can't figure it out at all." He shook his head again, realizing he had just asked for dating advice from a toddler.

Charlie pulled her blankie away from her face and smiled. "Well, he doesn't have sharp teeth and no claws. He is a bery nice beaver. I like Justice Beaver a wot." Her grin grew wider with each word that passed through her lips.

"You think he's a _beaver_?" Gabe deadpanned.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "A bery nice beaver of justice."

"Huh," Gabe said as he leaned back into the couch, while Charlie scurried about the room with her blankie. "So I need to be a beaver of justice to get girls. Sounds easy enough."

* * *

><p>A week later, there was a heavy pounding on the door of the Duncan house. Teddy, with her cell phone pressed to her ear, rushed down the stairs to answer the door, only to be greeted with Mrs. Dabney and Gabe.<p>

"Could you please keep your siblings fenced in your own yard and not climbing up trees in mine? If I ever catch Gabriel again, throwing one of my precious cats into a tree and then claiming that he must rescue said cat because it's what just people do, I'm going to call the police! " She angrily huffed some air and stormed off the porch leaving Gabe, who had Teddy's full and undivided attention from the moment the door opened.

"Any particular reason you're dressed as a beaver?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Justice Beaver to rescue!

That was kinda short, but oh well. I hope it was decent. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
